Come With Me
by Muse-of-the-Ashes
Summary: All human. In reality, it was always meant to be Bella and Jacob. But with fantasy setting in, she soon discovers that there's no such thing as a fairytale ending. Moving to Phoenix, will Bella be able to let go of Jacob and move on with Edward?
1. Prologue

**Summary: **All human. In reality, it was always meant to be Bella and Jacob. But with fantasy setting in, she soon discovers that there's no such thing as a fairytale ending. Moving to Phoenix, will Bella be able to let go of Jacob and move on with Edward?

**Author's Note: Mainly, this update will be about what will go on in the story. I'm curious to see if anyone is really interested in the plot? Any suggestions or comments about the story would be greatly appreciated. Don't be scared to voice your opinion. Just trying to write a story here. The first to reviewer will have the opportunity of writing the first disclaimer! Yay? For all them haters. Hehe. Anyway, here's more on the story! BEFORE I bore you to death. **

Prologue

**BPOV**

It was almost as if the past had come to haunt me, first in my dreams and then pulled through into my life. My life that I had worked so hard to rebuild since he had left me to die as an empty shell; broken into countless pieces.

When Jacob left me for his next door neighbor Leah, -damn, it hurt to say their names- he took a part of me that would be impossible to get back. No doubt, he chucked that part of me into the shores of First Beach, never to be seen again as I wafted out into the horizon.

In Jacob's sight, I grew into more of a woman. But it hadn't been enough for him. Soon after meeting Leah, he had climbed into my window, completely torn. I still dreamt of that night for months following the event.

_I woke up to a thud, and a slight creak as someone managed to yank open my window. My mouth hung open in a silent scream. _

"_Bella?" I knew that voice. How long had it been that I had _longed_ for that voice to whisper in my ear to say that its owner loved me and cherished me. Adored me. Just like it used to. I blinked in confusion. What would he be doing here?_

"_Jake?" I climbed to the foot of my bed. I couldn't believe it! Jacob had come back to me! _

"_Hey," he whispered sadly. Without another word, he climbed into bed with me, his shoulders sagging and his breath heavy against my skin as he faced me. _

"_Jacob, what's wrong?" _

"_I haven't been doing so well." _

"_What do you mean? What's going on?" My hand shakily touched the skin on his arm. I hadn't realized how cold my fingers were until they touched his warm skin. _

"_Bella, you wouldn't even believe me." He shook his head and even in the dark I could see the sad look on his face. I just knew him. _

"_Just spit it out." _

"_I met a guy named Sam, and he's always at my place now. We've become real close. But the thing is he's a dealer from Port Angeles. And well, I've kind of fallen into that lifestyle. He's, in a way, recruiting people from La Push. Looking to expand his business I guess. And Leah, she can always tell when I'm messed up, it's crazy. I want to do better for her. At the same time Bells, I wish I was still with you. Life with you was so easy and uncomplicated. But I need you to grow up a little more. I want you to be the free-spirit you always claimed to be before I intruded on your life." _

_If anyone else had been listening, they would have said Jacob had lost his mind. But in so many words, Jacob was saying he still loved me. _

"_You know I still love you. I hope you know that my feelings for you will never change. No matter who comes along." Jacob always knew what I was thinking. _

"_I'll never let you go," I whispered. _

"_You will, for a little while. You're going to meet someone new and you're going to be happy Bella." He nodded, probably trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to say. _

_I just shook my head, no. "No one can ever take your place."_

"_That won't stop them from trying. You're too beautiful to be alone." _

_I sighed and looked at him as tears escaped his eyes. _

"_Jacob?" _

"_I just wish I was dead. I don't want to go through this. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to do the same to Leah. I cannot do the same thing to Leah, Bella. I just need to give someone else another chance at being happy. You understand don't you?" _

_He turned his head to me and pleaded for my forgiveness with his eyes. _

"_I understand." _

_He sighed his relief and made love to me that night. It was sweeter than it had ever been. _

_At four in the morning, as he climbed out of my window to go back to Leah, he smiled at me and said, "Just be happy, Bella. Move on."_

I didn't dream about that night anymore. Since I moved to Phoenix with Renee, everything seemed surreal. There was no more searching for Jacob around every corner that I turned. There was no more being perched up on my window sill in the middle of the night, waiting for him to climb through the window. It killed me to be so far away from him. It was as if I couldn't smile anymore. I couldn't laugh anymore. But once I moved, it felt like I had a fresh start in my hands. I knew, like he said I would be that I was going to be okay. Just like he promised me.

**Author's Note: I decided to tweak this chapter a little bit. Can anyone let me know if it flows a little more easily now? Planning to do the same to Chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Day We Met

Chapter 1: The Day We Met

**BPOV **

When I started the first day of my junior year in high school, I never expected my life to become one of the statistical failures I had read about so often. I was always one of the lucky ones, passing by, never doing great, but never doing too bad either. Charlie, my dad, and my friends would always comment that I was just too lazy to really sort out my life and get my priorities straight.

After a month or so of my junior year, my life shifted. I met Jacob. He was a bit immature at times but there was so much more to him. He had an aura of kindness to him, and inexplicably, hope. I had a sense of hope so strong in my core when I met him, that I was sure I would never have to feel used and dumped to the side, like I had already been treated so many times. For the first time in my entire life, I understood what love could be.

Yes, I fell in love. And it was beautiful. There wasn't perfection, no. But there was raw emotion and passion. A sense of security and friendship that was so comforting in and of itself.

One day after school at Forks Senior High, I was making my way to my truck in the school parking lot when my friend Angela called me over.

"Bella! Come here. I wanted you to meet somebody."

I turned to glance at her and smiled as Ben wrapped his arms around her waist. I walked towards them with my backpack weighing heavily on one shoulder. I wondered who I hadn't met in Forks. Possibly a new student?

It wasn't until I got closer that I noticed a taller guy with russet colored skin standing with her and Ben. He had been leaning against the trunk of Ben's car, practically hidden behind Ben and Angela's embrace.

The world seemed to stop, I swear it had to have been set up by the Gods, Ben and Angela parted slowly and revealed the mystery man. His dark brown eyes were intense, bordered with a gentleness that couldn't be easily detected.

I stopped in my tracks a few feet away from them and when his eyes found mine, he shrugged away from the car and introduced himself before Angela had the chance.

His walk towards me had been so confidant and sensual, his tone of voice ended up surprising me beyond concern. "Hi, I'm, uh, well I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ben wiggle his eyebrows at Angela before she burst into a giggle.

My eyes connected to Jacob's again and I felt my breath catch in my throat. His eyes were practically sparkling. I coughed once and introduced myself. "I'm Isabella Swan. Actually, just call me Bella."

"You're Charlie's daughter?" Jacob had an eyebrow raised with question.

"Yeah," I said grabbing onto the strap of my backpack. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "How do you know my dad?"

"Well, it isn't hard to know who the Chief of Police of Forks is. Besides, him and my dad go way back."

"That's right! Black. You're Billy Black's kid?"

Jacob laughed and nodded. "That would be me, yeah."

I smiled at him and mentioned, "Charlie talks about Billy all the time. I can't believe I haven't had the chance to go up there to the reservation yet? Charlie has been trying to get me to go out there for ages but I'm always so busy. And of course during vacations I'm always at Phoenix with my mom..."

After talking for another ten minutes, Jacob invited Angela, Ben and I to go to his place at La Push to hang out. That was the first day Jacob ever touched me. He had wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

The simple embraced had made my world turn upside down and all he'd done was ask me if I wanted something to drink.

Later in our days, he admitted that it had been the day he finally felt completion in the world.

I couldn't believe it myself, when Charlie pointed out to me how fast Jake and I were moving. Always spending every moment together. It wasn't as if Charlie didn't like Jacob, on the contrary, he couldn't have picked anyone better for me himself, but he advised that I take things a little slow.

I don't think it was what Charlie had in mind about taking our time when Jacob asked me to officially be his girl a few days later. On the nineteenth of November to be exact. Jacob picked me up from school that afternoon, which was fast becoming a habit, and on the way back, Jacob pulled his car over to the side of the road.

I started to look around in confusion when I asked him, "Jake, what are we doing here?"

He turned in his seat to face me and said, "Bella, I can't take this anymore. Will you be my girl?"

His eyes widened slowly as I held my breath for a minute. I was speechless.

I somehow found it in me to nod.

"Finally," I whispered before he leaned in and kissed me.

Jacob had been all smiles as we walked into his house hand-in-hand a few minutes later.

I looked down and blushed as Billy commented, "Good for you, son. Finally found yourself a keeper there."

Two months later, during New Years, the unexpected happened.

Jacob bent down as it neared twelve and lit some candles perched up on a huge log. I knew it was for his mother who passed away two years ago. With a tear in his eye, he straightened and gazed at me.

Without a word, he pressed his lips to mine the exact moment everyone shouted and cheered for the start of the New Year. Half the town of Forks and La Push gathered on the shore of First Beach. It had been a tradition since before I was even born for the two towns to gather and be friendly towards each other.

Jacob pulled back only far enough that his lips were only a few inches away from mine. His arms were still wrapped around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck.

He whispered against my lips, "I want you always to be mine. Will you be my wife, Bella? I know I don't have a ring right now, but I promise to have it soon."

Before he was even done I was nodding my head. My eyes stinging with tears of joy. "Yes, Jacob. A million times yes. Of course I'll marry you." I kissed his warm lips.

"Yeah?" His eyes sparkled again and he threw his head back and laughed. He tightened his grip around my waist and hoisted me off the ground as he twirled me around countless times.

"Yeah!" I managed to say through my endless giggles.

"Oh, I love you so much, Bella." He set me down and kissed me again.

"Ditto," I replied and smiled widely. I remember running off to find Ben and Angela, telling anyone I could find about what just happened. Jacob just followed me; hand in mine, with the happiest smile I had ever seen on his face.

When the last of the fireworks went off, he whispered in my ear, "You make me feel like the happiest man alive."

**A/N: Hey all, sorry about the shortness of the chapters. But here it is, the day Jacob and Bella met. In my fanfic, Bella has lived in Forks all her life. And only happens to run into Jacob when she turns sixteen. Bit of a mix of fate, but it happens. **

**Pleeeease read and review. And spread the word any way you can about my fanfic. I'm hoping it will get more attention once I get more in depth with the story, but maybe I'm just not that good. **

**And don't fear people, Edward will be making his introduction soon. **

**But, have I done a good job sticking to the characters? I realized Bella is a bit more different but I couldn't help that part. **

**Should the chapters be shorter? Longer? **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 2: Inbetween The Lines

**A/N: Please don't kill me. The long awaited arrival of Edward Cullen will be put up most likely tomorrow morning. Yes, long awaited. By either me or any fans out there thanks very much. Til then, how about a teaser? **

**CharliePOV**

I could hardly stand to see Bella suffer so much. When the phone rang or a car passed by, her head would snap up, her eyes would widen with life, and then dim out as she realized it wasn't him. It wasn't Jacob. I tried talking to Billy and even that didn't help.

"A man makes his own choices. Whether their wrong or right, Charlie. He made his own." That had been Billy's response to my desperate plea of making Jacob see different. In truth, who could argue with him?

Jacob had willingly put Bella in a position to feel pain, and whether or not I could do anything about it, that pain would always be in Bella's heart.

Watching a Mariner's game on the flat screen, I hadn't realized Bella had come down the stairs.

"Hey dad," her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile.

"Hey Bells." I let the greeting hang in the air. I wanted her to come to me for anything and I figured pushing her into doing so would only lead to the opposite effect.

What she did sure did surprise me though. She plopped down next to me on the leather couch and sighed. The first signs of life I had seen from her in a while. It was boredom, but it was something.

"Uh, did you want to go watch a movie or something? Maybe I could take you up to the new book store in Port Angeles?" I wanted her to have something to do. Normally I would have stayed quiet and let her watch with me but I was pushing for a reaction from her. I was losing my mind here.

Her eyes narrowed slightly which surprised me even more.

"No," she whispered.

"Sure." I decided I was pushing my luck and sat back in the couch to watch the game peacefully. I knew there would be no more from Bella tonight.


	4. Chapter 3: Absolutely Nothing

**A/N: Finally, right? I realized the story is sort of mixed up. And I promise to fix it later on. Pretty much, for anyone who's having trouble keeping up, Bella and Jacob met when she was sixteen and he was seventeen. They had an intense relationship. But after four short months, Jacob meets Leah. And Jacob leaves Bella for her. **

**The chapter previous to this one was a random chap about Charlie being worried for his daughter. **

**As to this chapter, well you'll just have to wait and see. Hope I cleared things up. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Trying to appear normal for Charlie, I decided to make my way downstairs and watch a game with him. I hid my chagrin to the surprise in his eyes as I stood at the foot of the stairs. Maybe I hadn't been doing such a good job of hiding my shattered heart from him after all. I hated to think all my effort had been for nothing.

I sighed as I sat on the couch next to his favorite recliner, tucking my feet underneath me. I didn't recognize the names of the teams and I couldn't even tell who was winning, so I simply stared at the screen blankly, doing my best to look bored. Any normal teenage girl would be bored watching baseball, wouldn't they?

At half time, Charlie asked me if I wanted to make a trip up to Port Angeles and I didn't hesitate to reject him. That's where the so called Sam was located. If I ever ran into Sam, I promised myself he would pay for putting Jake in such a position. What right did he have to lure my Jacob into such a life? I felt a twinge of sadness, realizing it wasn't entirely Sam's doing, Jacob must have chosen that life for himself. I couldn't be sure anyone put a gun to his head to make him do what he does. And possibly Sam had a good reason for committing such acts. Desperation could lure the kindest of people into doing the craziest things.

When the game was finally over, Charlie turned his upper body towards me. The look on his face was masked into a carefully smooth expression. Caution slightly bordering around his eyes. I readjusted myself on the couch, leaning against the arm of the plush couch. It was black leather, smooth and cool. Opposite to the rough and warm hands that used to shape my body, pull me closer and…

"_Bella stop!_" I screamed at myself silently.

"What's up, dad?" I realized in the silence how hoarse my voice sounded. I came up with a theory that it was most likely due to the fact that I hadn't used it in so long.

"Bella, now don't get mad at me. I'm just throwing this out there, but would you maybe want to move to Phoenix with your mom? It's not that I don't love having you here sweetheart, you know I love you more than anything. I was just thinking you'd like a change of scenery, experience life out there."

"I've already seen Phoenix," was my short reply. My heart stopped at the thought of never seeing Jacob again; or Forks at all for that matter. It had always been the place I called home.

"I, uh," I probably would have laughed six months ago at his loss for words, but I could barely manage a smile now as he was talking about sending me away.

"Dad, you want me to move to Phoenix. I understand that much. I was just wondering why? Was I a bad kid? I mean I know I don't go out much, but I figured that was a good thing."

"Bells, you're the best of all daughters, but you don't go out at all. Well, except for school and back."

That one cut deep. How pathetic could I be to the point where my own father was telling me I had no life, no friends, and to sum it all up, absolutely nothing?

I took a second to take it all in and think it over. The last time I'd heard from Jacob was a week after he came into my room that one night. He called me after I just walked through the door from getting home from school.

_I struggled with my keys as I juggled my backpack and the extra books that I was carrying in my arms, I had a big test I had to study for, when I heard the phone ringing from the kitchen. _

"_Damn," I muttered out loud. _

_I dropped my backpack on the ground and set my books on top of it as I pushed the door open. It could be important, since we rarely got any calls anymore. _

_I worried about Charlie for a second. I wondered if maybe there had been an accident at work. _

_I left the door open as I hastily made my way to the kitchen and unhooked the phone from its receiver. _

"_Hello?" My voice sounded breathless. _

"_Bella? It's me." My heart stopped. _

"_Jacob?"_

"_Hiya, Bells!" His voice sounded happier. Which only resulted in breaking my heart further. He was happy without me, and here I was suffering without him. "How's everything?" _

"_Fine…" I was suspicious for the most part. I wondered why he would be calling me out of the blue like this._

"_I just wanted to tell you something." I could practically hear the grin in his voice. _

"_Okay…" I waited. _

"_Well, Leah and I are okay. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not working for Sam anymore. Can you believe Leah actually drove to Port Angeles and threatened to out his business to the cops if he ever contacted me again. I'll admit I almost had a heart attack when I heard about it. She could have gotten hurt, but Sam actually respected her guts. I just wanted to let you know, 'cause I know you worry a lot." _

"_Thanks?" _

"_No problem. Are you okay? You sound distant."_

_I instantly stood up straighter. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just kinda busy. I have a friend over." _

"_Oh, right. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. I'll call you some other time. Have a good day Bella. Miss you."_

"_Me too." _

"_All right, bye." _

_I didn't return his farewell as I slammed the phone against its receiver. _

"_Damn," I said again. How dare that girl take my place and pursue that threat. I didn't know Leah, had never met her or heard much about her for that matter, but I suddenly knew I didn't like her. She had done a good thing, I'll admit that much. I respected her enough for sticking up for Jake when I couldn't, but I just had a feeling, things weren't going to be okay with her. _

_Then again, what did I know?_

As that memory faded back into the drawers of my mind, I realized that had been six or seven weeks ago. I couldn't tell exactly, I hadn't been keeping track of the days or months lately.

I understood Jacob was done with me according to his silence in my life and I understood it was my turn to move on. I couldn't spend my entire life wondering when he was going to come back for me. I felt a little stupid for letting him influence my decision, but there was just nothing else that came to mind. There was no other reason for me to stay. It was a bit risky switching schools in the middle of my second semester, but I wasn't going to complain.

Suddenly, I wanted to hightail it out of here as fast as I could.

"I'll do it," I whispered.

"You will?" Charlie sounded more surprised than ever as I agreed to his suggestion.

"Yeah, dad, I think it's a good idea, too. No offense."

"No offense taken kiddo. I'm glad you're doing this for yourself. It's a big step, but I know you'll be okay. And it's not like you won't come back to visit me." He stopped talking for a second and really looked into my eyes. "Right?"

"Of course I will." I tried to smile back as his eyes crinkled up into a full blown grin, but I'm sure it was another pathetic attempt.

"I'll go call your mom."

"No problem. How soon do you think I'll be going over there?"

"Hm," he thought about it for a second and decided. "A week at the most."

"Okay, I'll start packing some of my things."

"Sure, Bells."


	5. Chapter 4: A Fresh Start

**A/N: So, the description of the school might get a little confusing. Sorry, I just suck at describing places. Hopefully, you all like everything else though? Yeah? Maybe? No? It's okay. Just LET ME KNOW!**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

**Two Weeks Later**

"Hey, mom! Where's the bread?" I shouted loud enough from the kitchen for her to hear all the way to the living room which was a pretty long distance to where it was located on the Eastern wing of the house. I don't know when it happened, but all of a sudden, my mother was living life much more luxuriously.

I remembered her new husband, Phil, was a major league baseball player and he was currently at an away game. My mom hated traveling so it was rare that she ever went with him.

"On top of the fridge!" She shouted back.

"Gross," I muttered. I knew from experience that if a loaf of bread was left there long enough it would get all soggy on the bottom.

Today would be the official start of my new life. It was my first day at the McAdam Academy, and as I kept my hands busy making toast, I tried my best not to hyperventilate. I had no idea what to expect.

There was one thing about the school I was already beginning to dread. Uniforms. Which consisted of a black, red, and white plaid skirt, a white short sleeved dress shirt, and a tie with slanted stripes of black and red that had a pin attached to it of the school insignia.

When I asked her about it, wondering if she had some help from Phil to pay for the tuition, she told me she'd been putting money away for my education since before I was born.

This surprised me a little. My mother was known for not being the most responsible parent. She was prone to making hasty decisions, switching them around without warning. I once heard Charlie describe her as erratic, but that quality was nowhere to be seen. I theorized it had something to do with me maintaining a permanent residency in her life now.

Mindlessly munching on my toast, the time flew by faster than I expected. I suddenly had only ten minutes to make a fifteen minute drive to the school.

I grabbed my mom's car key, gave her a peck on the cheek, and gunned it to the McAdam Academy.

My first impression of the school was magnificent. There were acres of a freshly mown green lawn, with large canopy trees lining the long driveway. The buildings were made of brick, though they were painted in white with black trimmings.

To the right of the school was the parking lot, which is where I drove my car to. A few other people were running late, so I followed them in through the main entrance.

The inside was nothing like I expected. I stepped into a large circular room, with a glass dome as a ceiling. The floor was made out of a pale stone, the walls were dark paneled, and there were trophies everywhere, lined perfectly in glass cases. Certainly I was in the wrong place.

I was a little overwhelmed as I turned around in full circle. Above the entrance was a golden plaque that read, "The McAdam Academy. Est. 1901" I sighed as I took in my surroundings more carefully this time around. There were three different archways, one leading into what appeared to be an office, and the others were openings to long hallways.

I chose the office to my immediate right.

An elderly woman with short white hair sat behind her desk, which was awkwardly placed in the middle of the room. She barely looked up from her work when she asked, "Can I help you, dear?"

"Um, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm a new student here."

"Oh!" she exclaimed and frightened me to jump about a foot into the air. "Dear, I'm so sorry. Welcome to McAdam Academy. I'm Miss Cope. We've been very excited for your arrival. I have your schedule right here, all ready for you."

Miss Cope fumbled with a stack of papers and pulled out a manila folder. "In here is your schedule and a map of the school. Along with your locker number and your lunch number as well. Of course you won't be sent out alone, you'll never appear again! Also, there's a slip that all of your teachers must sign, could you please bring it back to me by the end of the day?"

"I won't be sent out alone?" I repeated. What had she meant by that?

"Heaven's no!" She wheeled around in her chair and called out, "Esme? Esme, dear, could you show our new student around? Her name is Isabella Swan."

Appearing out of nowhere, a girl a few inches taller than me, with soft caramel brown hair and light brown eyes, walked up to me with a warm smile on her face. "Hello, Isabella. I'm Esme. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Miss Cope."

"Not at all, dear," was her response before she was gone into her work once more.

"She's sweet isn't she?" Esme asked me as we walked out of the office.

I smiled genuinely for the first time in two months. "Reminds me of my grandma, Marie."

"Well, Isabella," she started.

"Please, call me Bella."

"All right, Bella." Esme smiled and motioned towards the two archways. "These are the two main hallways. The hall to your left leads to the Cafeteria, the counselor's offices, the band room, the daycare center, the gym, the football field, and etcetera. My friends and I call it 'the rejects hall,' I can't exactly remember why. The hall to your right leads to the academic classes. Which is called, drum roll please, 'the academics hall.'" She laughed at her own pun and it was impossible not to laugh along with her.

"They each split in two about halfway through," she continued.

I groaned. "Could this school get any bigger?"

"Actually, they're building a library. Hard to believe they never had one before. My boyfriend Carlisle Cullen, well, his family donated some funds for them to have one built. Carlisle and his books." She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"I love to read, too, you know."

Esme laughed. "Then you'll get along great with him. You will sit with us at lunch today, won't you?"

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, please. As if you could be a bigger bother than Emmett. He's my cousin. Huge prankster, that one. I hope you don't mind large crowds, because we sort of are one. I guess I better fill you in now so that you don't get lost later. My full name is Esme Platt, my boyfriend is Carlisle Cullen. We're both seniors. My cousin Emmett McCarty is the one I was just talking about. He's going out with Rosalie Hale. Rosalie has a twin named Jasper. And he is going out with Mary Alice Brandon. Last but not least! Edward Cullen, Carlisle's younger brother who just so happens to be a junior also. Carlisle and I like to joke sometimes and call them our kids even though they're only a year younger than us."

The way she spoke about her closest friends, Esme almost sounded as if she was their mother.

She had been explaining all of this as she showed me the "rejects hall", pointing out the different doors to the gym and the band room. Both hallways, she explained, were shaped into a "y" with a long empty hallway connecting the two points, so one could walk around full circle. The triangle, she explained, inside of the "y" figure was where the cafeteria was, and in the other main hallway, this space was used for the auditorium.

"I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything, but you're all together?" I really hoped the loneliness in my voice wasn't as apparent to her as it was to me. I was trying my best to be a happier person.

"Well, yes, we are. Except Edward, of course. He's been single for the past two years. Bad break up during his freshman year with a girl named Tanya Denali. You might want to stay away from her, the girl is bad news. Either way, I'm hoping that will all change for him soon."

"I know what that's like," I sighed. I could see Esme had a natural maternal streak to her as she told me about the way Tanya had hurt Edward.

Esme gave me a look that made me think she had a plan underneath her sleeves. I couldn't help but notice how she glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes when she had said that last part. Surely I couldn't be involved in her schemes.

At this point, we were in the narrow hallway that connected the two points in the rejects hall. We'd taken the left fork in the hallway. Midway down the narrow hallway, there were two sole doors facing towards each other. "Don't we all? Well, the door to your right takes you to the cafeteria and the other door takes you outside, to the football field. There's a path there that can take you to the other main hallway. Would you care to take that way?"

"Sure," I answered her. She was just too polite. I already made up my mind about Esme, and I liked her immediately.

It was springtime in Seattle and the weather was at its peak. A cool 60 degrees.

As we walked by the football field, Esme told me more about her group of friends.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I can talk to you Bella. There's something about you that's just so original. Not like so many girls our age these days. I think it's safe to say you would be an amazing addition to our group of old souls. Minus Emmett, of course. Don't worry, you'll get used to jibbing him soon enough."

I laughed. "If he's as bad as you say, I'm sure it will just come naturally."

Esme's soft laughter filled the air. "I have to tell Alice about that one. She'll laugh so hard she'll probably drop her latest designer purse."

I smiled at her.

"Your first class is Spanish, right?" Esme asked, double checking.

I nodded.

"Okay, do you remember when you first walked into the school?"

"Yeah," I recalled.

"Well, the first half of the academics hall is where you'll find the foreign language classes. This school is big on it. Where the hall splits in two, you'll find your basics. Math, science, literature, and so on. But you're going to have to remember that one side is for the lower classmen and the other for the upper classmen. Do you understand?"

"Why are they split up that way?"

"To avoid confusion. You may have noticed this isn't your typical setup for a school. The man who founded this school hadn't intended it to be a private high school. I can't exactly tell you what it was designed for, but I know that when it was passed down to his grandson, who had two teenage boys, it was converted into what it is today."

"Nice history."

"You could say so. Here's your class. Mr. Romero is a decent teacher, but try to grab a seat in the back, you won't want to be covered in spit when he's rolling his r's."

"Thanks for everything, Esme."

"No problem. I'll see you at lunch. We'll all be saving you a seat."

I blushed and nodded. I gave her a smile as I opened the door.

All eyes were on me before I was finished taking a step through the door which of course would lead me to trip over air and cause me to drop the folder in my hands, displaying all of my papers to the front of the class. I blushed a deep red and bent down to scoop them up.

Before I had a single paper in my hand, the folder was being handed to me with all of its previous contents inside.

"Oh, thank you." I looked up to see a cute baby faced boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"No problem. I'm Mike."

"Bella." I gave him a small smile and introduced myself to the teacher.

"_Buenos dias, Mr. Romero. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Soy una nueva estudaiante en esta escuela_." **(Translation: Good morning, Mr. Romero. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm a new student in this school.)**

Two and a half years of Spanish, I had the language down pact.

"Wow! Now that's impressive. Welcome, Isabella. If you could wait just a moment, I'll assign you a seat and a new text book that you'll need to complete assignments for the class."

I nodded, a little embarrassed that he had spoken English in return. I looked at the marble floor, not wanting to face all the stares that I could practically feel on me.

Tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, I risked a glance at the class and was surprised to only find ten students in the room. I was used to the twenty or so per classroom that was custom in Forks.

Not only were there so few students, only two were looking at me which I was thankful for. Mike, who had helped me with my stuff was gazing at me and looked away as soon as I had looked up. And a girl with obviously processed blond hair and scornful brown eyes was glaring at me. I wondered what I had done to make her look at me that way but I was interrupted by Mr. Romero lightly touching my shoulder and leading me to the only empty seat at the back of the class.

I flinched internally as I saw that everyone turned in their seat to look at me again.

The rest of Spanish passed by in a daze. A few minutes before the bell, I looked through my folder and discovered I had Algebra 2 for my next class.

Mr. Romero gave the class some time before the bell rung and as I looked up, I realized Mike was looking at me again. I smiled at him again and roamed my eyes over the map of the school, trying to figure out which tiny door would take me to where I needed to be.

"Which is your next class?" I jumped in my seat. Mike was standing over me, one hand at the back of my chair and the other on the edge of my desk. He was a little too close for comfort and I tried not to show it as I scooted away from him a little in my chair.

"Um, Algebra 2."

"That's right next to Environmental Science. I can take you if you want." There was a huge grin on his face. I tried not to imagine him sitting on his haunches and with a wagging tail.

"Thanks that would be nice."

The bell rang and Mike lifted his arm and said, "Ladies first."

"Right, thanks."

As we walked through the not so crowded hallway, people stared at Mike and me walking closely together. Probably asking themselves who the new girl was.

"So, where did you transfer from?" Mike asked.

"Forks High School?" It sounded like a question.

"I know that school! I have a sister whose boyfriend goes there. I heard it's colder there than it is here. Is it? I mean it's already too cold here, I couldn't imagine it being even colder anywhere else. Except in Antarctica or something."

"It is, but not by much." I laughed softly. Mike was someone I could easily get along with. It was a bit difficult for me to open up to people. If I met someone who was open from the get go, they made things easier by supplying most of the conversation.

"Here's your class. I wish we had more time to talk but maybe I'll have you for another class."

"Sure, thanks." I gave him a small wave as I walked into class.

Algebra 2 happened in pretty much the same fashion as Spanish. They stared, I blushed, someone would have enough guts to come and to talk to me, and they would generously walk me to my next class; which was English.

Then, came Economics which just so happened to be the last class before lunch. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't excited for lunch.

As Economics ended, I sprang up and Tyler Crowley invited me to sit with him at lunch.

"Thanks Tyler, but I sort of have plans to sit with someone else."

"Who?" His voice sounded deflated and I could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Um, Esme and her friends? She gave me a tour of the school earlier and invited me to sit with her."

"Oh, all right." He sounded happier that it was Esme that had asked me. "It's okay, maybe we can have lunch together some other time."

"Sure, that'd be great."

**Author's Note: DUM DUM DUM! I held it off for another chapter. CLIFFY! I love them. **

**So, for sure, for sure, Edward and Bella meet next time. I can't guarantee when it shall be posted up but hopefully it will be by the end of this week. **

**If there's anyone actually reading this…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Of favorite it. **

**Something! **

**Anything! **

**Just want to make sure I actually have people reading it. **

**Thanks everybody. **

**See you soon. **


	6. Chapter 5: Fitting In

_**Previously…**_

_As Economics ended, I sprang up and Tyler Crowley invited me to sit with him at lunch. _

"_Thanks Tyler, but I sort of have plans to sit with someone else." _

"_Who?" His voice sounded deflated and I could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment. _

"_Um, Esme and her friends? She gave me a tour of the school earlier and invited me to sit with her." _

"_Oh, all right." He sounded happier that it was Esme that had asked me. "It's okay, maybe we can have lunch together some other time." _

"_Sure, that'd be great." _

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Tyler patted my shoulder awkwardly as we walked out of the door. I was a little disoriented on my direction after a boring class of Economics. Looking around, I decided to follow the flow of the crowd.

I stiffened momentarily, my senses picking up a pair of eyes watching me. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes and I froze. My mouth gaped open slightly. There was a boy a few feet away. I came up with the conclusion that he'd been the one watching me as the other students continued walking to lunch. As soon as my eyes locked with his, we both stopped. As if we were old friends seeing each other for the first time in years instead of strangers. On top of it all, he had to be one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life.

In a split second, my mind moved a mile a minute as my eyes took in the sight of him. His pale white skin was flawless, beautifully contracted against his bronze hair and piercing green eyes which were looking down at me. His hair was long, but not too long, in a beautiful disarray over his smooth forehead. I fantasized for a moment on what it would feel like to tunnel my fingers through his hair, tugging on it as I pulled him closer for his perfectly sculptured lips to meet mine.

My gaze climbed back up to his eyes and my breath came up short. There was an electric current flowing around us as the hallway emptied.

He was the one to break the spell by clearing his throat. I blinked.

"Are you all right?" He asked me. His voice was low, soft as velvet floating through the air to meet my ears.

"I'm sorry," I blushed stupidly. "I don't know what came over me."

"No, I'm sorry. I was just, uh…" his voice trailed off as if he couldn't come up with an answer.

"If we're both sorry, then neither of us is at fault. I, um, I better get going."

"Right," he whispered softly as we walked towards the cafeteria together. It wasn't as if there was any other option.

I thought the walk would be awkward and embarrassing, but it was surprisingly comfortable. I mostly kept my gaze to the floor, peeking at him when we turned a corner. I blushed, discovering he was looking at me too. His comeback was a smirk that tugged at the edge of his lips. How was it possible for him to look more beautiful with such a simple gesture?

The mystery guy suddenly quickened his pace to open the door for me as we reached the doors of the cafeteria.

"Ladies first," he grinned. I suddenly thought of Mike and how much more appealing such an act had been when this bronze haired boy was being the gentleman.

"Thank you," I managed to say as I blushed again. How embarrassing this blush was becoming.

I automatically scanned the crowd, glancing at _him_ when he walked past me, in search of Esme. I was surprised when I found her. My mystery guy was sitting with her, looking in my direction.

Crap.

What if he was Esme's boyfriend Carlisle that she seemed to love more than life itself? It was easy to tell in the way she said his name.

"Bella!" she stood up and waved me over.

Mr. Bronze Hair's eyes widened, staring at Esme in shock.

I stood still for a moment, willing myself to move, but nothing happened. Esme's head tilted in concern. She said something to the beautiful one and came towards me.

"Hey, is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," She commented when she reached me.

"I, uh, um, sorry. I just got nervous for a second, I don't know what happened." I shook my head, futilely trying to clear it. Of course, it didn't work.

Esme linked her arm through mine and led me towards her table where a small pixie like girl was now sitting next to _him_. Her dark brown hair was cropped short around her ears, straightened flawlessly. It seemed to work for her. I took it to be Alice as she set a beautiful new Chanel bag on the table in front of her.

"Are you sure you're okay? The others should be here in a few minutes. They had a meeting with the principal. Nothing serious, they're just all in Student Council. Carlisle is the student body president, Jasper is the VP, Emmett is the Treasurer, and Rose is the Secretary."

"That's really impressive. I could never do such a thing." I started calming down, soothed by Esme's voice as we walked to her table. I suddenly had a smart thought, wherever Carlisle was, he wasn't here. I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't accidentally gotten a crush on my only friend's boyfriend.

"Alice and I couldn't do something like that either but Edward started the school year late because he was in Rome with his parents for an extra month during the summer; he wanted to run against Jasper. Those boys and their competition." She rolled her eyes and we reached the table.

"Not that he would have won against Jasper anyways," the girl that I figured to be Alice stuck her tongue out to the bronze haired boy. Her voice was alto, matching her small frame.

I took a deep breath as I looked towards _him_. He was looking at me with the most peculiar expression on his face. Almost as if he was trying to read my mind. But he was knocked out of it as he gently poked Alice in the ribs with his elbow.

"Of course I would have won, Als. I'm clearly the best looking one in the group." He smirked and my smile faltered. Could he really be that type of guy? Arrogant and self-involved. But he winked at her and she laughed. Clearly it was all part of the jibe.

"As if," she rolled her eyes.

My mystery guy clutched at his stomach and laughed.

Well, I'll be damned if he didn't have the most adorable laugh.

"Edward, Alice, stop being so rude. This is Isabella Swan; she's new." I was about to interrupt her and insist they call me Bella, but she stopped me by saying, "But call her Bella. I had the pleasure of showing her around the school this morning. Bella, this is Edward Cullen and Mary Alice Brandon. Though everyone calls her Alice."

"Or pixie," Edward threw in. Alice responded by slapping his shoulder.

"Quit it!" Alice pouted.

"Knock it off, guys! Try and make a good impression. I'm sorry, Bella. They're not usually such…_kids_."

I laughed. "It's okay. It's actually kind of funny."

They all turned their heads to look at me and their stares varied. Esme had a look of kindness. I could tell she was happy that I accepted her metaphorical family for who they were. Edwards look was more difficult to read, though I thought I saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes that I couldn't place. Alice was flat out beaming.

She bounced up and put her thin arms around me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed taken aback. She was strong for such a petite girl.

"I can already tell we're going to be the _best_ of friends, Bella!"

"Wow, Alice, I don't know what to say. I'm looking forward to it?" For the first time in a long time, my smile reached my eyes.

Esme and Edward laughed. Alice grabbed my hand and sat me between her and Edward.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I blushed again and cursed myself. Was I going to blush every single time he spoke a word to me damn it? My conscious told me yes, most definitely yes. I sighed inwardly.

"Have you two met?" Alice wondered out loud looking between the two of us.

I nodded and Edward answered the unspoken question we were sure was coming. "Just a few minutes ago, actually. I accidentally bumped into Bella in the hall and we walked over here together."

"He opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman." I smiled at him and caught myself getting lost in his gaze for the second time in less than ten minutes. There was a tug coming from my chest, almost as if there were magnets in our hearts, pulling us towards each other.

I had to admit it frightened me. I had never felt such a strong reaction to anyone before. Not even with Jacob. And with that thought, the pain came rushing back. I whimpered softly, doubting anyone could hear it, but Edward's eyebrows rose infinitesimally.

Edward seemed like he was about to speak but Alice interrupted with an exaggerated, "Awwwwww! Esme! Look at how cute they are for each other!"

"Alice, I think you just ruined a moment," Esme whispered.

Edward gave me that look again. It made me feel like he was really trying to see past me, into my soul. I broke contact with him and looked up to Esme. There were very pale arms in the process of wrapping themselves around her waist.

"What moment?" A smooth voice questioned. A pale boy, who looked more like a man than anything else, had came up behind Esme and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her body seemed to relax into his and I knew right away this was Carlisle. Edward's older brother.

I tilted my head in confusion. Edward looked nothing like Carlisle. In fact, they were total opposites. Carlisle was taller, thinner, though still muscular. His eyes were a crisp pale blue and his hair was a pale blond, slicked back with a light amount of gel. And though I hadn't paid much attention to Edward's physique before, I knew he wasn't as tall as him, though he was more built, but Edward was still lean and taller than most.

"You know Alice," Esme giggled as Carlisle placed small kisses along the line of her neck.

"What has my girl been up to now?" A deeper southern accented voice called out from behind Carlisle and Esme.

I jumped in my seat as a loud squeak came from the small person next to me. Alice bounced up and threw herself into the boy's arms. Jasper Hale, I thought to myself intuitively. He was as tall as Carlisle, though more pronounced than Edward. I was shocked at what an odd pair they made. Jasper and Alice couldn't be more opposite from each other. She was barely 5'2" and I took him to be at least a foot taller. He had long blond hair that reached his shoulders and reserved violet eyes. By the looks of it, I could see right away they were crazy for each other. As they started kissing, I looked away not wanting to be rude by staring.

"Welcome to the club," Edward whispered. "When they all start going at it, I'm left being the seventh wheel. They are nice enough to keep it to a minimum, or leave a couple babysitting me while the others tend to their business, but I let them go ahead and have their fun most of the time."

"That's very nice of you, Edward. You're a great friend."

"They're like my family. We have a 'can't live with them, can't live without them' type of relationship." He had turned away from the couples and faced me, picking up the apple from his tray and taking a bite from it. I tried not to stare at the way his lips wrapped around the skin of the apple and the way his jaw worked while he chewed; or even his throat as he swallowed.

"Bella?" I blinked once. "You're doing it again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about something." I lied lamely. I 'm sure he could see right through it.

He smiled crookedly and my heart skipped a beat. What was about him that was having such a huge effect on me? I grabbed my bottle of lemonade as I figured out the answer to that question.

"Everything," I mumbled underneath my breath.

"I'm sorry?" Edward asked, having heard me apparently.

"Oh, nothing." I shook my head and uncapped the bottle. I tilted my head back and took a few gulps.

This time it was my turn to catch him staring. I put the bottle down and raised an eyebrow. "Edward?"

"Huh?" His eyes were glossy, dazed almost, glued to my mouth.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he looked back up to my eyes.

It was then that he and I realized the others were staring at us as if we were a television show. A burly looking guy with short black curly hair and brown eyes had joined them, along with a statuesque blond with violet eyes and perfect figure. Emmett and Rosalie.

Each of the boys had an eyebrow raised. Alice and Esme shared a look that I couldn't quite understand before huge grins took up their faces. And Rosalie was looking at her fingernails, seemingly uninterested in what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Edward asked and they all seemed to break out of their own trance. Emmett plopped down in the seat in front of Edward with two trays of food.

"Nothing much, man. The meeting was bo-to-the-ring." He looked at me. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet all of you officially. Esme has told me a lot about you guys."

Emmett looked up from his meal. "Like what?" he mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Emmett! Manners!" Esme chided him.

He swallowed and asked, "What'd I do?" His eyes were wide and clueless. His lips turned into a grin as Rosalie sat down in front of me and next to him.

She slapped his arm. "Your food, baby. Swallow before you talk."

"Oh, right, sorry about that."

I giggled and the others sat down. Alice was next to me again, with Jasper to her right and Carlisle was seated in front of Jasper with Esme to his right where she was facing Alice.

The cafeteria was buzzed with activity as our surrounding peers talked and laughed. Edward had his arm slung on the back of my chair and I was trying not to be too conscious of the fact.

Jasper and Rosalie introduced themselves during lunch and they were both very beautiful. They all were and it made me feel a little self conscious. Jasper was the quiet one out of the group, which surprised me because he was with someone as eccentric as Alice. I suppose it made sense that they would level each other out. Carlisle and Esme, they were the mother and father of the group. I could see that right away. In my opinion they were the heart of their little family.

Emmett and Rosalie were a little difficult to figure out. They seemed to have a passion that existed between honeymooners. When I asked how long they'd been dating; I was shocked to say the least when they answered at the same time, "Three years."

"We've been together since the summer before we started high school. I was so worried that I was just a summer fling for him but we've never been apart since." Emmett gave her a cheeky grin and she kissed his cheek.

"That's so sweet. I hope I can have what you all have one day." I was glad I was enjoying myself here. I had to admit, I didn't think I would, but it was altogether a pleasant surprise.

"That might happen sooner than you think, Bells," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Bella, you never know. Your soul mate could be right in this very room at this very moment and you wouldn't know it because you're walls are built so up high," Esme advised.

I took in a deep shaky breath, "It's a little crazy how you all know me better than I know myself. Probably a little pathetic, too."

"No one's judging you, Bella. We just wouldn't want to see you hurt." Jasper empathized.

"You're a part of this family now," Carlisle smiled from his corner of the table.

"Yeah, whether you like it or not!" Emmett managed to throw his two cents in and we all laughed.

"Since I haven't gotten a chance to say much, how about I come up with a masterful plan?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows and grinned mysteriously. "How about we all go out tonight? Show Bella the spots. Maybe go to the carnival that just came into town last week?"

"Awesome idea, Edward!" Alice clapped her hands.

Emmett pumped his fist into the air. "YES! CORNDOG TIME!"

"Ew," Rosalie muttered referring to Emmett's unusual taste in food.

"Em, you know those things give you some major gas and I am not riding back in the same car as you while you're loaded up on those things."

Esme and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Aw man," Emmett pouted and Rosalie rubbed his forearm.

"It's okay, baby. You can have all the cotton candy you want." Rose tried comforting him with other options.

"It's not the same," he sighed and his massive shoulders drooped.

**Author's Note: So there it is. Edward and Bella finally met. What did you all think?**

**I want to give much thanks to **_**whisper915**___**for putting my story into her favorite's list and to **_**PrincessQF**_** for reviewing. **

_**PrincessQF**_**: I figured it was something like DUN DUN DUN. I was just in such a hurry to put up the next chap. Lol. Thanks so much for the words of encouragement and I hope you read the previous chapters. They'll be vital to the story later on. **

**Hope I did a good job, it was sort of rushed so excuse any typos. **

**Till next time…**

**Later. **


End file.
